The missing piece
by Sentimentalstories
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis has lost his memory of the night he hurt his master. Now Ciel can't be found anywhere and the demon fears for the worst. He goes to the only person who can help him and ends up messing his life more. Will Sebastian be able to return his memory and pull himself out of the misery, or will his relationship with Claude mess things further?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sebastian Michaelis ran for his life. He didn't know how long he had been running, nor why, but the rain had already soaked him through and he felt his muscles losing their strength. The long bangs were glued to his forehead and made it hard to see forward, witch caused him to hit many of the branches on the dark forest. The soaked clothes made the movements harder and made all the wounds in his abdomen sting. His hand that he pressed against his left rib was soaked with blood and his movements were getting sluggish. He was in shock, the only thought of his mind being the yellow-eyed demon he most desperately wanted to see: Claude Faustus.

When he finally reached the Trancy mansion, he was out of breath, witch alone was very strange for a demon. He lifted his hand in order to press the doorbell, but the hard wood door was opened before he could reach it.

"I thought I smelled something bad", Claude Faustus said from the doorway and turned up his nose. He looked at the pitiful sight in front of him and crossed his arms. "What is your-"

"Claude! Help me!" Sebastian pleaded and tried to grab the butler's shirt but the demon bucked away. "You have to help me!"

"I believe I have to do nothing concerning you", Claude's voice was cold and made shivers run down Sebastian's spine.

"Please, I really need your help!" Sebastian said and tried to grab the butler again but his legs gave out, making him collapse to the ground. Claude eyed the younger demon and saw the blood coming from his body. "Claude, I have done something terrible!"

"You are a demon, I believe doing terrible deeds is part of your nature", Claude said coldly but kneeled in front of the suffering demon. Sebastian truly looked like he was in pain and Claude couldn't decide if the demon was faking it or not.

"It's different. I think I killed someone", Sebastian grabbed the front of his shirt, feeling his breathing come harder.

"You have killed ma-"

"_I think I killed Ciel Phantomhive!_"

The words seemed to echo in the doorway. Claude was dumbfounded. Sebastian Michaelis had killed his master? That couldn't be right. The demon had always done everything to protect the boy so why had he done something so out of his character.

"What do you mean you think?" Claude asked, trying to collect his thoughts. "And weren't you supposed to eat his soul anyway?"

"I can't remember anything", Sebastian grabbed his hair and started to shiver. Claude had never seen any demon behave like that. Maybe the raven was really suffering. "I have no memory what so ever. I… I just kind of woke up in my master's bloodied room and couldn't find anyone."

"How do I know you're not lying? This could be some kind of trick to get Alois Trancy", Claude eyed the demon suspiciously.

"Do I look like I'm lying?!" Sebastian grabbed Claude's shirt and pulled his face closer. "Claude, I can't remember anything! How can I be playing some kind of tricks to you in this state? Besides, I never lie."

Claude watched calmly at the demon's eyes that seemed to be sincere. Claude knew he shouldn't be trusting the other demon but thought he had no choice.

"Fine. I'll help you, but just this once", the spider demon offered his hand to Sebastian, trying to help him up from the ground. "Come."

"… I don't think I can move anymore", Sebastian said, his red eyes closing a bit. His body shivered as the blood was running through his fingers.

"Don't you dare to pass out on me", Claude said with a disgusted look on his face. He wasn't going to carry the man, no way in hell.

"Sorry", Sebastian's voice was quiet before he fell to his side on the floor. Claude watched the demon that now stained the doorway with his blood. He thought twice, but ended up lifting the limp body to his arms and carrying him inside the mansion.

Sebastian woke up in a dim, plain room and turned his head to get some kind of hint where he was. His eyes weren't focused and it made his head spin. The feeling was new to the demon who had never experienced any humanlike symptoms.

"You're awake?" he heard Claude's voice from the door and turned his eyes there. He could see that Claude was carrying something in his arms, judging by the smell it had to be hot water with disinfect medicine.

"..h", Sebastian couldn't get any voice out of his throat for it hurt so much. He tried to swallow and found it making his throat even more painful. He tried to move his hand to his mouth but noticed it being so heavy he couldn't do it. He tried to talk to Claude but could only make out high sound that meant nothing.

"It's alright, you don't have to talk right now", Claude said and Sebastian could feel a cool towel on his stomach, wiping off the blood. "You're burning up…"

Claude placed his hand on Sebastian's forehead and tugged it away immediately.

"I'll have to take off your wet clothes. You're having a fever and we can't let it go worse", Claude's voice was full of disgust and Sebastian surely didn't want the demon to see every nick of his body but had no other choice.

Claude sure wasn't gentle with him when he tugged the shirt and the shoes off as fast as he could. When the spider demon reached his pants, Sebastian tried to squirm a bit but the demon kept him still. When Claude touched his underpants, Sebastian lifted his heavy hand to stop him.

"I can assure you, I want this as little as you do, but I have to do this", the voice was not as disgusted as before but Sebastian could hear the demon meant every word he had just said. He relaxed his hand, allowing Claude to tug his pants off. When he felt the cold air hit his member, he shut his eyes closed, feeling his face burning from embarrassment.

Lucky for Claude, Sebastian had closed his eyes and didn't see the lustful gaze that accidentally flashed through his eyes. He had known Sebastian Michaelis was perfect in every way but still hadn't expected _this_. His abdomen was like a statue, his firm abs moving according to his breath. The long limps were slender and looked fragile, making Claude wonder how the man could be so powerful. For a small moment he wanted to touch the white skin+ all over and make the man gasp for pleasure but soon came back to his senses. He had to be careful around this demon.

Claude started to treat the wounds with expressionless face. He moved the towel all over Sebastian's torso, wiping off the blood and secretly enjoying the hard muscles under his hand. He had soon treated all the smaller wounds but the biggest one on the demon's abdomen was still dripping blood.

"Your wound isn't closing up, what do you want me to do to it?" Claude asked and looked at the pale face of the raven demon. Sebastian opened his eyes and tried to speak but could only get out small huffs. He then closed his eyes, thinking hard, and pointed out his tongue.

"You want me to lick it?" Claude asked, part of him screaming for joy and the other part gagging for disgust.

Sebastian nodded and Claude leaned closer to the wound, smelling the delicious blood oozing from the wound. He licked his lips and leaned even closer, his nose almost hitting the white flesh.

"Are you sure?" Claude asked and felt Sebastian nod. He took a deep breath and licked one drop of blood away. Ah, the taste was enchanting! Claude doubted he had ever tasted anything so delicious. He licked the wound all over, making it close when it came in contract with his saliva. Claude followed the edges of the firm muscles with his tongue and secretly enjoyed it. This was going to be the only time he ever did this and thought it was okay to enjoy it a bit more.

When he was done, he slowly pulled away, licking his lips from the traces of blood. He watched at Sebastian's face and noticed the demon being a bit more flushed. He worriedly touched the man's face but noticed the fever had already gone down.

"Are you done?" Sebastian's voice came out strong and normal, no traces of the throat pain was shown anymore. Sebastian sat up, covering his body with the blanket.

"That's my thanks?" Claude said and pushed the man back to the mattress. "You stay still or you reopen the wound. And I can assure you I'm not doing that again."

"I don't expect you to", Sebastian said and turned his back towards the spider.

"So, what caused that wound?" Clause asked and sat on his bed, the dip making Sebastian to slide against his leg. The touch made the red eyed demon gasp and he quickly covered his mouth.

"Does it still hurt?" Claude asked and turned the demon to his back. He noticed the demon was redder than before and frowned. Was something still wrong? He leaned over the demon's body and placed his leg between the other demon's legs. The demon shook his head and made Claude frown.

"I'm waiting for my reply. Who did it?" Claude said and grabbed Sebastian's hand that tried to push him away. "I believe I deserve at least an explanation."

"I don't know who did it", Sebastian answered truthfully, still not looking at the demon's eyes.

"Somehow I don't trust you", Claude said and leaned closer, his leg accidentally brushing over Sebastian's crotch. _Hard_ crotch.

Claude looked at the other demon with disgusted face. He jumped off the bed, like he could get stained or something.

"You are sick", the yellow eyes reflected pure disgust and hatred. Sebastian's chest felt tight and he covered his proudly standing manhood.

"Claude, I'm-"

"Take care of that and leave", the yellow-eyed demon turned his back to Sebastian and walked to the door. "I go make sure your story is correct. If you go near Trancy, I will kill you with my own hands."

"Claude-"

Sebastian's voice was shut off by a door and he was left alone to the plain room. Oh, how he hated himself right now.

He covered his head and thought for a moment. What was he going to do now? The wound was already healing, almost disappeared after it had received Claude's treatment, and nothing made him an excuse to stay. He sighted heavily and was reminded of his standing wood. What was he going to do about it?

Sebastian slowly grabbed his manhood with both hands and tightened his grip. He knew he shouldn't be doing it, at least not right here, but couldn't help himself. He remembered the touch of Claude's tongue running across his abdomen, following the firm muscles, and let out a pleasured sight. He started to move his hand slowly, imagining Claude's touch all over his body.

He wet two of his fingers and placed them over his nipple, imagining Claude's tongue exploring it thoroughly, nipping and biting it harshly. The tingling sensation rushed immediately to his crotch and he became even harder.

Sebastian turned to his stomach, making his bottom hang in the air. He brought the fingers again to his lips and lubricated them thoroughly, running his tongue across the long digits. When he assumed it was enough, he brought them to his entrance.

Sebastian felt his face flush, he had never done this, ever. Along all those years he had been a demon, he never thought he would be using his fingers to masturbate while thinking a certain yellow eyed demon.

He started to circle his fingers around his entrance and felt it twitch a little. Was that normal? He added the other finger too and moved them everywhere, imagining Claude's tongue there, doing it's magic. It felt so filthy and arousing at the same time, Sebastian couldn't figure out if he liked it or not.

Slowly, he pushed one finger inside, flinching a bit from the pain and odd sensation. He started to move it in peaceful movements, earning only painful sparks that ran through his body. He knew some people got plenty of pleasure from this action but couldn't see what was so good about it. If anything, it made him go limp. Sebastian tried to push his finger further but found it impossible for his hole being too tight. He grunted and pulled the finger out, a tingling sensation was left behind, that actually felt pretty good.

He started to fondle his member and let out soft moans. He was sure he wouldn't really want the spider demon inside him, never, but still imagined how wonderful it would possibly feel. He imagined Claude's flushed face, caused by Sebastian's hot body, how sweat would drip along his neck, how the sweaty hands would be wrapped around his legs, pulling them apart and making the demon go deeper. Sebastian fastened his movements, panting heavier and heavier. He could feel a familiar, mind filling feeling take over his mind and sped up his hand. He gasped out Claude's name, tweaking his nipples at the same time.

_"Sebastian"_, he imagined Claude to whisper his name to his ear and soon came, repeating the other demon's name on his lips. He panted heavily and collapsed to the mattress, wrapping the sheets around his naked body.

Something was definitely wrong with him. All these years his feelings towards Claude had been only a mere crush, he had never imagined him and Claude together though. He had just thought the feelings were pure attraction, nothing more. Sebastian covered his eyes, rubbing his face roughly. Something had to be done, and quickly!

"Claude? I wanted to-" Alois' voice was heard from the door and Sebastian flinched, quickly covering his body more and trying to look as small as possible. Alois entered the room and stilled for a mere second before yelling from the bottom of his lounges.

"HANNAH!"

**Thank you for reading!**

**If you have anything to say about this chapter, good or bad, please review : )**

**Also, this story is just something I'm doing the same time while writing my other and is just meant to keep my flow up. I have just a small idea of where this story is going, but I think it will be semi-long. I'll try to upload as often as I can so please be patient!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters!**

Chapter 2

Sebastian was roughly pinned against the floor, his hands bent as far as they would go, making it hard to move even with his demonic strength.

"Sebastian Michaelis", Alois said and walked around his catch, his golden hair sparkled on the dim light and his blue eyes were fixated to the red ones that dangerously looked back. Sebastian tried to squirm free from Hanna's grip but the female demon was too strong.

"Let me go", Sebastian's voice was calm but had a certain ring to it: if he wasn't released immediately, something would happen to the boy. Alois brushed the words off and kneeled before Sebastian, pinning his chin between the soft fingers.

"I make the orders and I ask the questions. Your job is to answer me truthfully", Alois' mouth was smiling but his eyes reflected anger and arrogance. "Where is Claude Faustus?"

"You think I did something to him?" Sebastian smiled a bit and felt Hannah lift his hand higher, making the shoulder crack slightly.

"I make the questions, don't make me repeat myself anymore, understood?"

Sebastian just glared at the boy, not letting out a single word. Hannah twisted his hand more and made one of his shoulder dislocate. Sebastian felt the pain but didn't let it show on his face.

"Answer me!" Alois hit his hand to Sebastian's face, the demon didn't even budge but Alois' hand cracked nastily.

"I didn't do anything to Claude if that's what you're wondering", Sebastian answered, thinking it would be for the best if the Trancy master didn't hurt himself further, otherwise Claude would be very pissed when he came back. He gasped lightly when Hannah dislocated the other shoulder too, making the movements now impossible. Sebastian gritted his teeth. Why was he feeling the pain so strongly? Usually it wouldn't hurt at all and he knew something was terribly wrong with him.

"Don't you lie to me!" Alois yelled and was ready to hit the raven again but one of the triplets stopped him. Alois gave a harsh look to the lilac haired demon but lowered his hand. He turned back to Sebastian and nodded to Hannah. The raven demon felt the woman's hand touch his just cured abdomen and tried to buck away, knowing what was coming next.

"This is the last time I ask you. Where. Is. Claude?"

"He left some time ago, maybe to my master's mansion", Sebastian answered truthfully, knowing that any more pain would make it almost impossible to stand.

"What is that blood on the bed? How can I be sure that you are not lying?" Alois said and pointed the red sheets on the bed. Sebastian knew it was doomed already but still answered.

"It's mine."

"Hannah", Alois ordered and the woman grabbed the sheet covering Sebastian's body. He knew there was no sight of his earlier wound and closed his eyes, waiting for his punishment. "How were you hurt?"

Sebastian opened his eyes and explored the blue eyes that somehow looked… worried? No, that couldn't be. Could it?

"I don't remember", Sebastian answered and the worried look on the eyes changed to pure anger. Sebastian felt Hanna's hand pushing against his ribs, bending them inwards and making them crack but not break.

"Are you lying?"

"W-why would I be?" Sebastian's voice was shallow because of the pressure on his side. He hated himself for sounding so weak, he was a demon for fucks sake, not a pitiful human! He was not supposed to be weak!

Alois examined Sebastian's expression hard. The demon could feel the boy's gaze travel around his healed, naked body and averted his eyes.

"Why did you bleed so much?"

"… I think… I may have lost some of my powers", Sebastian answered and gasped afterwards. Had he just said it out loud? Oh, fuck!

"Hannah", Alois ordered and the woman suddenly pushed his hand inside Sebastian's body. Sebastian choked and coughed up blood when he felt the fingers touch his organs. Hannah slowly pulled away and they both looked closely to the wound that pulped up blood.

Sebastian breathed heavily, trying to gasp for air as he felt his powers leave his body. He felt so weak, his eyes lost their focus as he slumped against the longhaired demon. After few minutes, the blood hasn't stopped so Alois ordered the female demon to close it. Hannah ran his fingers over the wound and it healed immediately, the sluggish feeling still remaining on Sebastian's body.

"Looks like you were telling the truth", Alois said and Sebastian felt being lifted up from the floor to his shaky legs. Alois was pressing his body against Sebastian's naked one when Claude entered the room, his eyes a bit shocked. When he saw his master, he bowed to him, waiting for his order to come.

"Claude!" Alois shouted and ran to his butler. He hugged the demon tightly, pouring all of his emotions to this one act. "You are alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be", Claude asked and looked at the blood stain on the floor that hadn't been there when he left. He looked at Sebastian, who seemed to be on the edge of his consciousness. Soon he understood what had happened to him and glared at Hannah who just happily smiled back, her hand bloodied from the other demon's blood. How he hated the woman!

"Where were you, Claude", Alois asked and took his butler's hand, guiding him to the other demons.

"I was examining the Phantomhive estate", Claude answered and saw a pink flush on Sebastian's eyes.

"What was there?" Alois asked, hating it when he didn't know what was going on.

"Nothing. All the people were gone", Claude said and Sebastian twitched a bit.

"Where is Ciel Phantomhive?" Alois asked and turned his butler's head towards his. Claude eyed the young boy for a moment, thinking hard what he was going to say.

"Gone", Claude saw a small shock run through Alois' eyes.

"What? Where has he gone?"

"I doubt that he is alive anymore. There was a massive amount of blood in his room", Claude said and quickly looked at the raven butler whose face was expressionless and pale. Alois on the other hand started to laugh and dance around the room while singing: "Ciel is dead, Ciel is dead!"

"Your Highness, I'm afraid I have to interrupt your celebration but what are we doing with him", Hannah asked and lifted Sebastian a bit upwards. The demon's eyes were half closed and Claude doubted he knew what was happening around him right now.

"That's right, Sebastian Michaelis, without a master", Alois rounded the man, eying every corner of his slender body. "What should I do indeed?"

"Do you want me to kill him?" Hannah asked with a smile on her face and raised her hand, ready to punch the life out of the demon.

"… No", Alois said while smirking and saw Hannah gasp a bit from surprise.

"Why not?"

"That's not enough for a punishment. You do remember he killed my family?" Alois stared haltingly at the demon and then leaned to Claude. "I have something better in mind."

"What would that be?" Claude asked though he already guessed what his master was about to say.

"I want to make Sebastian Michaelis suffer for the rest of his life", Alois said and pointed out his tongue, showing the mark in it to Claude.

"Claude, this is an order. Make Sebastian Michaelis my puppet! If he ever disobeys me, you will make him suffer."

Claude placed his hand over his heart and kneeled before his master.

"Yes, your Highness."

Sebastian lied on the bed, eying the dark wall in front of him. How had life become such a mess? He hadn't only lost his master but was now made to obey his rival. He gritted his teeth and covered his head. Fuck!

It had been only half an hour since he had been thrown to a small room that was now his bedroom. It was plain and stank of a rotten meet. There was only one bed that was nearly braking and an old lamp hanging on the roof, not working. This wasn't anything like his poor room in Ciel's mansion, this was worse!

Ciel. The boy's face popped to his mind and Sebastian felt a sting in his heart. He had really killed his master after all. What angered him the most, was the fact that he may or may have not eaten the boy's soul. It was like staring a peace of the most delicious cake in front of you for years, and finally you eat it in your sleep, not remembering how it tasted or if it was really you who ate it.

Sebastian jumped when he felt a hand on his dislocated shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw the yellow eyes staring directly at him. Neither of them said a word when Claude lifted Sebastian from the mattress and hugged him tightly, making the shoulders pop back on their places. Sebastian almost passed out from the sudden pain but didn't let the weakness show to the other demon. Claude noticed it anyway and gently lied the demon back to the bed, covering his naked body with a messy blanket.

"Sebastian", the voice was almost caring and normally Sebastian would have felt his stomach twist in joy, but not now. Everything had lost its meaning.

"Sebastian, look at me", Claude said and looked at the demon directly to the eyes. He gasped when he noticed how lifeless the red eyes were and lowered his hand, wondering what he should say to the man. Finally he took a deep breath and looked seriously at the demon's eyes.

"Ciel is not dead."

Sebastian didn't react and Claude wondered if the demon had heard him. The raven demon looked straight ahead, not focusing on anything when suddenly his eyes turned to pinkish and he sat up, almost knocking Claude out of the bed.

"What?"

"Ciel is not dead", Claude said and tried to push the demon back to the mattress but he fought back. Eventually Claude gave up and let the demon sit up, though he shivered uncontrollably.

"You're lying", Sebastian said and hugged his arms.

"I'm not lying."

"You said to Alois that he is dead!"

"I said I doubted he was alive. I didn't directly say Ciel was dead", Claude said and corrected his glasses.

"What about the blood?"

"There was indeed a terrible amount of blood", Claude said and then eyes the other demon. "A bit of it was Ciel's and…"

"What?"

"Most of the blood belonged to you."

Sebastian's eyes widened a bit. So he had lost a terrible amount of blood during this one day? No wonder his demonic powers were so weak. If he just rested for a couple of days, he would soon be as good as new. He let out a sigh of relief and slumped to the bed, feeling the exhaustion take over his body. Then the question popped to his mind: what had happened?

"Where is Ciel?"

"That I don't know. The amount of Ciel's blood was quite massive for a young boy, he should be on the brick of life and death."

"… So you can't say for sure if he really is dead or not?" Sebastian covered his eyes, his mind being a mess. Somehow his thoughts weren't running correctly.

"I can say for sure that he got out there alive", Claude said and Sebastian laughed unhappily. That was just great. So there was no guarantee of Ciel being alive. Why had the demon firstly pushed his hopes up and now took them away again, in less than a minute? Was he just trying to mess up his mind even more?

"You damn idiot", Sebastian said and rolled to his side, avoiding the other butler's gaze. "Please leave."

"I can't leave you alone right now", Claude said, patting gently the demon's shoulder, trying to hide the annoyed feeling he felt from the word 'idiot'. Sebastian tried to move away from the touch but was too close to the wall.

"Claude, if you don't leave, I'll do something to you that you will hate", Sebastian said with a threatening voice that had no effect on Claude.

"I won't leave you alone", Claude tried to pat the other demon again when he suddenly sat up, their faces only an inch apart.

"This is the last time I say this. Leave!" Sebastian yelled to the demon and Claude could see all the discomfort and sadness on the demon's eyes. He felt his chest oddly twitch but didn't tear his gaze away.

"This is the last time I say this. I won't leave you alone", Claude said with a calm voice and looked deeply to the red eyes that were filling with… what? Lust?

"You will regret it", Sebastian said and leaned a bit closer, his nose brushing against the others. Claude could feel the hot breath in his lips and smelled the sweet scent of the other demon. He wanted more!

"Maybe I will", Claude whispered as Sebastian closed the distance. Their hot lips brushed against each other and Sebastian slowly wrapped his hands around the other demon's neck, enjoying the first kiss they shared. Claude unconsciously moved his hands to the other's neck, pulling him closer, wanting to taste more of the raven demon.

Sebastian moved his lips gently against Claude's and felt a warm sensation take over his body when the other answered the kiss heatedly. He took the spider demon's hair between his long digits and gently tugged them, earning a soft moan from the demon. Claude then movement and pulled Sebastian's head backwards, making his lips part a bit.

Sebastian shivered when he felt the tongue on his lips but let it in to explore his hot cavern. He could taste and smell Claude all over him and surrendered to the kiss, letting Claude take the lead. He felt Claude pushing himself to the mattress and leaned down, keeping their lips firmly together as Claude thrust his tongue in and out, mimicking some other action.

Claude climbed over him and deepened the kiss more, making their tongues battle a bit. Sebastian could feel the other demon's body leaning over his and sighted. When Claude pushed his leg against the tight bulge, Sebastian let out a soft moan. That was when Claude suddenly pulled away and jumped off the bed. Sebastian watched at the flushed face of his crush and wondered if he looked like that too.

Claude rubbed his lips and turned his gaze away, making a disgusted look. Sebastian felt his heart drop and his eyes widened a bit for the understanding. He had just kissed Claude, heatedly, and the other demon had hated it. Sebastian had been so into the feeling he hadn't even realized it. He let out a strange laugh and turned his back to the man.

"I told you I would do something you hate", Sebastian said, ignoring the painful feeling in his chest.

"As long as this is the last time, it's okay", Claude's voice was calm but Sebastian could hear his heart beating loudly on his chest.

"Of course it was the last time", Sebastian said and felt the tears come to his eyes. The whole day had been so tough and he just wanted to cry. It was actually the very first time he had ever cried and he didn't like the feeling. His head felt heavy and it was hard to breathe. "Would you leave now?"

Claude eyed the demon for a moment. He had promised not to leave the demon alone, but now things had changed. If he was to stay, he would probably lose his composure and attack the demon with kisses. If it came to that, he knew things would get very complicated.

"I will be outside, if you need anything", Claude said and walked to the door. He gave one last glance to the demon that now shivered slightly and closed it behind him.

The door bang echoed in the room, making Sebastian's eyes fill with water. He touched gently to his crotch, noting that it wasn't calming down. He turned to his stomach, muffling his voice as he roughly pulled his shaft, making himself release as fast as he could. He was full of self-hatred right now. Everything just seemed to grumble down and he let out a choked cry when he came, not feeling any pleasure from the action.

Sebastian doubted he had ever been this messed up and didn't know how to react. What was he going to do with Alois? What about Ciel? What was he going to do with the strong feelings containing the other butler?

With these thoughts in his mind, Sebastian cried for hours before drifting to restless sleep, not knowing about the demon behind the door that listened every voice coming out of the room.

Claude tugged his hair, thinking hard why he had let Sebastian kiss him like that. And why had he returned to the kiss. The red eyed demon had tasted wonderful, no doubt about that but the strange feeling that took over his whole body was scaring him. He knew it must be lust, but he had never felt it so strongly. Was he falling for Sebastian Michaelis? No way in hell! … right?

**So that's the end of chapter two :)**

**What did you think? I hope it's not confusing or anything, because obviously everything is clear to me because I know the whole plot. If there is anything out of place or strange or anything, please let me know so I can fix it.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"__Sebastian."_

A quiet voice came from the darkness and the demon turned around, trying to figure out where it came from. The air felt chilly and made goose bumps form to his bare arms. He looked down and faintly saw a white cloth he was wearing. What was this? Some kind of a nightgown?

_"__Sebastian."_

It was pitch black, Sebastian couldn't even see his own hand anymore but still tried to leer around, hoping to get a glimpse of what was in front of him.

_"__Sebastian Michaelis!"_

That was when he recognized the voice.

"Young Master?"

_"__You killed me, Sebastian."_

The voice seemed to circle around him, swallowing him wholly.

"I'm sorry, Young Master", Sebastian's mouth moved but his voice was dampened to the darkness. He tried to say it again but only his mouth moved. He felt an unfamiliar panic crawling to his mind and breathed the cold air, trying to cool down.

_"__Kill, kill, kill!"_

"Young master!"

_"__Look what you did to me Sebastian."_

Suddenly he was in Ciel's bedroom. The sudden light hurt his eyes and he had to blink for a while. When his vision came back, he saw Ciel's body lying on the bed in a bond of blood. The lifeless eyes staried at the ceiling and the blood was running from the pale mouth.

_"__You did this Sebastian!"_

"No."

The demon fell to the floor, his clothes dyeing to red from the bond of blood. The sweet smell made the demon's stomach twist and he closed his eyes, trying to forget the scene in front of him.

_"__Why, Sebastian. Tell me why."_

Sebastian felt a strange lump on his throat and tried to swallow it down. He felt a painful pressure on his abdomen and looked down, only to notice a river of blood running from there. He tried to press it with his hand but couldn't move. He tried again with much more power but it didn't work. It was like he was paralyzed.

_"__You traitor!"_

Suddenly Ciel's small hand grabbed Sebastian's throat and the demon tried to fight back but still couldn't move. He felt the nails ripping off his skin but could only stare to the lifeless, empty eyes. The demon could smell the rotten meet of a dead person and felt his stomach hurl. He fought back the vomit and only stared to the empty eyes that reflected the anger and betrayal his young master must have felt.

_"__Die, Sebastian Michaelis!"_

He felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. His eyes opened as he felt the organs dripping off the wound…

XOXOXOX

"Sebastian!" Rough hands shook him awake. At first the raven demon didn't know where he was, but soon recognized the plain ceiling. He saw the yellow, a bit worried eyes beside him and sat up, scratching his neck as if trying to grab the fingers he felt there. He looked down, saw no blood and let out a relieved sight.

"What time is it?" Sebastian asked from the spider demon who eyed his suspiciously.

"Half past five. You are late for work", Claude answered and gave Sebastian a set of new butler clothes.

"I'll make it up to you", Sebastian said and quickly put the clothes on, not caring about the yellow eyes that followed his every movement. When he was done and Claude still kept staring at him, Sebastian got impatient. "What?"

"You had a nightmare", it wasn't a question. Sebastian turned his back towards the other butler and corrected his hair.

"What is my first assignment?"

"You do know what nightmares on demon means?" Claude walked closer to the demon who smoothly escaped from the man.

"I can take care of the garden first if you haven't done it yet", Sebastian tried to move to the door but soon the taller demon stopped him, pinning him between his arms.

"Sebastian", Claude's voice was quiet and worried. "Answer me."

Sebastian sighed and pushed the butler's firm body away. Claude moved a bit but not so much that Sebastian could escape. Finally the raven demon had no other choice but to answer.

"I had a nightmare, yes", he averted his eyes, trying to make the situation as little unpleasant as possible.

"And do you know what it means?"

"I do."

"You know you need help", Claude's words made the other twitch and Sebastian turned his angry eyes to the spider demon.

"I don't need help. It was only one time, not a big deal", Sebastian's eyes reflected such anger Claude had to step back. Sebastian took the opportunity and quickly ran out the door. He heard Claude's steps behind him and tried to move faster but his powers were still partly gone and the other demon reached him quickly. He felt a strong tug on his sleeve and was quickly pulled against the other demon.

"It _is_ a big deal", Claude whispered to his ear and Sebastian could feel the strong heartbeat against his back.

"Like you care anyway", Sebastian breathed and closed his eyes, secretly enjoying the warm body next to him.

"I do care", Sebastian was flipped over and now their faces were only an inch apart. Claude's yellow eyes stared directly to his and Sebastian could feel the anxiety and lust in them.

"Do you now?"

"It pains me to think you will die soon", Claude's voice was as quiet as a whisper but the word 'die' seemed to echo on the corridor. Claude's nose brushed against his and Sebastian closed his eyes. He felt the warm breath on his face and sighted, making the other demon shiver slightly.

"I won't die so easily", he gently pushed the other demon away with a blushed face and turned his back to him.

"You know nightmares make us weak. You will become like a human and _will_ die easily", Claude tried to grab the butler's shoulder but he pulled away.

"That won't happen. It takes time before the nightmares affect us, once or twice is not fatal yet."

"But if this continues-"

"It won't!" Sebastian walked away, not bearing to hear the caring words the other let out. Sebastian knew he meant nothing to the other demon and it pained his heart when he acted otherwise. And if the other demon really cared, it was because he was part of the staff now, not because he had any feelings towards him.

Sebastian knew very well what nightmares did to demons, he had witnessed his former lover drown in the darkness and knew it hurt like hell but also knew it would take months before that happened. He also knew that once the nightmares started, it was almost impossible to stop them. Almost.

If Sebastian was going to end up dead, it didn't matter to him. He had killed his Master and was now made to serve his rival along with his long time crush, it was much more pleasant to die than serve them for the rest of his life. A cowards way out, but he didn't care.

"Take this", Sebastian was ripped off of his thoughts when Claude pushed a bucked to his lap. "Go clean the floors, that should be easy enough for you."

Sebastian could hear the mockery on the other demon's voice and straightened his back.

"I bet I'm double as fast as you", Sebastian answered with a smirk and noticed an amused look on Claude's face.

"Oh, I highly doubt that", Claude grabbed a bucket too and filled it with water. "How about a little competition?"

"Of what?"

"You take half of the mansion, I take the other half. Let's see who really is faster", Claude's smirk widened and Sebastian felt his heart thump. Claude rarely smiled but when he did, it seemed to light up the whole room, at least on Sebastian's opinion.

"Deal", Sebastian said, eying the other demon assuredly.

"The competition starts…. NOW!" Claude ran off before Sebastian could even hear the start. He gritted his teeth and went to his part of the mansion. He carefully but fast cleaned every corner and doorknob on the way as well as the candle holders and the carpet. He was pleased to find out his body feeling quite normal, though a bit slower than usually.

He cleaned as fast as he could, occasionally checking on Claude who ran back and forth on the other part of the salon.

"I'm going to win", Claude shouted when he passed Sebastian but the red eyed demon only smiled.

"I'll wipe that smile off of your face!" He shouted after the demon who had already disappeared behind the corner. Claude was fast, Sebastian had to admit it, but he was even faster.

Finally Sebastian reached the last part of his side, the dark corridor that lead to the cellar. He tried to light up the candles but a strong wind blew them out every time. This surely was one of Claude's tricks. Sebastian was a bit ahead of the other demon so of course he was going to interference his work. Lucky for Sebastian, he had worked for years in a certain mansion where all the servants made so much fuss he was already used to complete his tasks in unstable environment. He started to clean in the dark, laughing a bit for Claude's stupidity. This was going to be an easy victory!

_"__Sebastian"_

A quiet whisper was heard behind him and he quickly turned around, feeling the cold drift brushing his ear. He stared at the darkness and saw nothing.

"Claude?"

There was no answer. Sebastian continued his task, thinking he may have just imagined things. Or was this another one of Claude's tricks too? He was brushing the candle holders when a door opened behind him.

"Claude? Is that you?"

Again, no answer so Sebastian walked to the door. The handle was oddly warm, almost burning when Sebastian opened the door slowly. The room was pitch black and smelled musty. He bet no-one had ever aired it out. He walked to the room, the only light coming from the dim corridor. He listened for a wind, trying to find out where the window was.

He gently touched the moldy wall and soon found the cold knob. The locks were rusty and it took a lot of power to get the window open properly. He breather in the cold air and noticed that the yard was also dark. Odd, he thought the sun had definitely rose already. He watched at the sky and saw no stars or the Moon. He knew Claude was strong and very creative, but doubted that even he couldn't shut down the lights of the sky. Things were seriously getting very strange.

_"__Sebastian!"_

The voice was heard behind him again and he turned around. This time a pale figure stood before him. The grey hair was messy and the eye-patch was loose, nearly covering the eye. The clothes were ragged and dirty. The blue eyes that stared at him were unfocused and darker than usual.

Sebastian felt the air getting thicker and backed away slightly. He blinked his eyes, the figure standing before him was surely Ciel Phantomhive. But how? He was supposed to be missing.

"Young Master", Sebastian said and kneeled, placing his hand over his heart. He waited for an order but nothing was heard. He looked up and saw his master standing still, only looking threateningly at his servant. For a moment they only eyed each other, none of them saying a word. Then, Ciel just disappeared.

Sebastian stood up, trying to figure out where his master went but it was too dark to see. He walked around the room, trying to find the door that had mysteriously closed at some point, though Sebastian couldn't remember when. He hadn't even heard the bang. He walked around the walls, trying to get a hold of the knob. When he didn't find it, a panic started to crawl to his mind. This was starting to get scary.

_"__Sebastian."_

The whisper was heard again but this time Sebastian just stood still and corrected his posture. He stared straight ahead with determined eyes.

"Ciel, stop playing around", Sebastian said with a firm voice that he usually wouldn't let his master hear. This was getting ridiculous!

_"__Sebastian."_

The voice was almost singing the butler's name and Sebastian tried to listen where it came from. It seemed to echo from the walls so it was very difficult. Finally he located where the voice came from and jumped to it.

He landed on a soft bed with moist sheets. He could feel something cold and hard under him and sat up pinning the thing with his legs.

"Ciel, stop that already", he was getting angry, this joke had definitely gone too far.

_"__Sebastian."_

"Ciel, I mean it. Stop it right now!"

_"__What are you going to do? Kill me again?"_

The figure beneath Sebastian started to glow and the blue eyes stared directly at the demon. Sebastian stared at his master with confused eyes. The body was now all right, the clothes were untouched and the boy looked healthy.

"Ciel, I'm-"

_"__I hate you, Sebastian Michaelis!"_

Sebastian felt a stabbing pain in his heart and he had to grab his shirt. The words echoed in his head, bringing more and more pain every time. Hate. That was the one word he truly detested. Especially when coming from persons he truly cared about.

"I'm sorry, Young Master", Sebastian said and close his eyes. He felt very vulnerable at the moment. Never had he thought that the boy had such an effect on him.

_"__Sebastian Michaelis."_

The demon opened his eyes and saw the mark on Ciel's eye glow strongly.

_"__This is an order."_

Sebastian held his breath. He doubted that the boy under him was real, but knew that whatever was said, he had to obey.

_"__DIE!"_

A mind blowing pain took over Sebastian's whole body and he fell from the bed, grabbing his head with both hands. He gritted his teeth for the unbearable pain and was partly glad he had been able to stifle most of the scream he let out. The pain was so strong the demon noticed his vision disappearing and the control of his body betraying. He uncontrollably contracted on the floor while trying to keep a hold of the last peace of mind he had left.

Them he smelled smoke. He tried to see where it came from but everything was blurry. Soon he felt the burning pain on his torso and heard a faint hiss. The pain got stronger and stronger and Sebastian soon figured out what it was.

Acid.

The burning liquid burned a hole through his body but Sebastian kept his screams minimum. He was still a demon and though he felt so much pain, he should be able to endure it.

_"__Scream!"_

Sebastian felt his whole body burning when a flush of acid was thrown over him. This time the pain was too unbearable and he let out an animalistic scream. All he could feel was the pain of his muscles boiling and the bones melting away. He coughed up blood and could do nothing but scream.

"Sebastian!"

A worried voice was heard but it didn't matter. The pain was so intense he doubted it would ever stop.

"Sebastian!"

The light was back on the room and the demon noticed his vision coming back. The pain subdued but the awful scream stayed.

"SEBASTIAN!"

With a harsh slap on his face, the voice stopped. Sebastian looked around, finally recognizing the place. He quickly moved his hand all over his body to check everything was on place. He let out a whimper and a small drop fell from his eye. He tried to move and noticed something pinning him down. Only then he noticed Claude, who was hugging him tightly in his arms.

"Claude?" Sebastian's voice was hoarse from the screaming and the spider butler hugged him even tighter. "I-I'm fine now."

Sebastian didn't want the man to see his embarrassing state but didn't want him to let go either. He shivered slightly and wrapped his hand around Claude, hiding his face on the nook of his neck. The strong build of Claude felt assuring and Sebastian let out a muffled cry.

"It's okay Sebastian. Cry as much as you want", Claude said. He was worried of the demon's state. If he already saw nightmares while awake, it was getting too serious too quickly. If this continued any further, Sebastian was going to get too weak and die. Claude gritted his teeth, hugging the other demon tighter. He hated for being so powerless, not being able to help the other. Why was he so weak?!

"I-I'm fine", the weak voice from Sebastian wasn't assuring enough for Claude to let go.

"I'm here for you. Just this once, let it all go."

Sebastian didn't know why, but the words made tears pile up in his eyes. He shivered and cried all the pain out he was bearing. He screamed from the bottom of his lounges and hugged Claude even tighter. The other demon just sat still, listening Sebastian's cries and gently rubbing small circles to his back. It took almost an hour, but finally Sebastian calmed down. For a while, they just sat there, Sebastian resting on Claude's lap and smelling the strong scent. Finally Sebastian twitched a little and Claude let his hands drop to the floor.

"Claude?"

"Hmm."

"Please forget that", Sebastian said and lowered his head. He knew he should have felt ashamed but oddly crying to the demon had been very relaxing experience.

"Already forgotten", Claude said and helped Sebastian up the floor. It took a moment before the younger demon was able to stand by himself.

"Thank you."

Sebastian still leaned against Claude's chest and smelled his scent, closing his eyes. Somehow Claude seemed very stiff and he looked up, only to notice the demon's eyes on him. "What?"

"I was just wondering how you can look so cute right now", the words were spontaneous and Sebastian felt a warm flush go over his face. He hid it on Claude's chest, suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

"H-how can you joke like that?"

"I'm not joking", Claude said and lifted Sebastian's chin up, his yellow eyes glowing faintly. "You truly are beautiful."

It was all happening so fast! Just last night Claude had looked disgusted when Sebastian had kissed him and now he seemed to want it himself. Was this some kind of joke? If it was, Sebastian didn't want to know. Right now all he could think was the yellow eyes that seemed to stare right to his warm filled heart.

Claude placed his hand behind Sebastian's neck and pulled the demon a bit closer. He brushed their noses together and licked his lips. He felt very nervous but exited at the same time. Somehow he longed for those soft and warm lips that tasted wonderfully addicting.

Slowly but firmly, he pushed their lips together and felt Sebastian twitch a bit. The younger demon rose to his toes, making their lips connect more fiercely. He opened his mouth slightly and brushed his tongue against Claude's soft lips. The spider demon eagerly opened his mouth and swallowed Sebastian's tongue, playing with it in a way that made Sebastian's legs go jelly. The raven demon had to grab Claude's shoulders in order to keep standing.

Slightly Claude bended Sebastian's back and deepened the kiss, the playful kissing stopped and was placed with uncontrollable lust. Their tongues battled and Claude moved his hand to touch Sebastian's nipple. The demon moaned loudly to the kiss and arched his back in order to get closer. Claude tweaked and twisted the perked nub and Sebastian moaned even louder.

"You like that, don't you", Claude smiled and placed another heated kiss to the swollen lips.

"Claude", Sebastian moaned and pulled the demon closer. "I want you, now."

Claude stopped kissing immediately. Sebastian still gave small pecks to him but got no response.

"Claude?"

"We can't", the demon suddenly looked regretful and looked away but still didn't let go of the other demon. Instead his grip tightened and he pulled Sebastian closer to his chest.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right", Claude said the words quietly but Sebastian heard them loud and clear. _Doesn't feel right?!_ The raven roughly pushed Claude away and glared at him with angry filled eyes.

"What do you mean 'doesn't feel right'? I think you were very into it", Sebastian was so furious it was hard to think straight.

"I don't know how to say it…"

"Did you hate it?"

"… No. That's what worries me", Claude brushed his hair slightly and nervously corrected his glasses.

"Why does it worry you?"

"You are Sebastian Michaelis", Claude looked very reserved when he looked at the other demon. "You are the last person on earth I would ever be with."

Sebastian felt like the floor just dropped. Last person? Really? That hurt!

He was ready to demand more answers from the spider demon when the door opened and Hannah walked inside.

"I didn't know you two had that kind of relationship", the smirk on the female's face widened and made Sebastian's stomach hurl. The woman looked disgustingly victorious. "Have you forgotten about me, Claude?

The female walked seductively towards Claude and wrapped his hand around the firm abdomen. Sebastian kept staring at the pair, words seeming to stuck on his throat. Sebastian watched as Hannah's hands traveled all around the demon's body but Claude made no movements to push the female away. Why? Was Claude and Hannah a pair? Was that the reason Claude couldn't accept Sebastian's feelings?

Sebastian choked when he saw Hannah press his lips against Claude's the older demon flinched a bit but didn't move away. Sebastian noticed himself screaming inside his hear for Claude to react in some way but it didn't work.

Hannah turned his lilac eyes towards Sebastian and let out an annoyed growl.

"Will you leave me together with my husband?"

Husband?

Sebastian looked at Claude, whose yellow eyes were turned to the other direction. Wasn't he going to deny it? Sebastian took a shivering step backwards as his eyes were glued to the sight in front of him. He quickly turned around and ran away, leaving the pair of demons alone in the room.

**End of part 3**

**I was a bit afraid to post this because I have never written any horror stories etc. I hope this wasn't too bad, I know it could have been written better. But I'm just training, so bear with me :)**

**Oh, and if this seems like it doesn't have any point, I'm sorry, because it really does. It just gets revealed later.**

**Thank you for reading, see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebastian walked through the corridor without seeing anything in front of him. All his thoughts were on the situation that just happened. Claude had a wife? How come he didn't know? Marriage was a big thing in demon world so how was it possible for him not to know. Or was he the only one? The thought made Sebastian's eyes flame with anger and he ran outside the mansion, not caring about any of his assignments at the moment. He ran as far as he could by still being in Alois' territory. He found a small pond and sat to the bank, hugging his feet tightly.

Sebastian had always admired Claude, from the day they had first met. Claude had this strange air around him that made Sebastian feel secure and calm despite the continuous fights. The feel of Claude's fingers on his body were enough to numb his body and hurting the demon was the last thing he wanted to do. There had been a moment when Sebastian thought he saw some admiration on Claude's eyes too, along with something else, something much deeper and more paralyzing than anything before. He had thought it was love, and with that, he had allowed his own feelings to deepen. But now he knew it had all been just his imagination. The realization hurt so much Sebastian had to ease his feelings a bit. He kicked and hit the nearest tree, making it break into million pieces, but even if he destroyed three trees more, it didn't help to get rid of the burning in his heart.

He wasn't sure how long he had been there, only looking at the fish that had come to get some breakfast from the surface and occasionally breaking some more trees. He woke up from his trance when he felt his new master calling for him. If he was called, it was sure Claude was there too. Meeting Claude would definitely feel terrible but he had to continue his job. Besides, demons weren't supposed to have feelings anyway! It would be for the best if he just ignored the human thing and focused on his task of being an awesome butler.

"Sebastian! What took you so long?!" Alois immediately yelled at him when he entered the bedroom. A glass vase was thrown to the wall right next to Sebastian's ear and it shattered in pieces. "Don't you ever make me wait this long again!"

"Yes, my Lord", Sebastian said and kneeled to the floor. When he heard Alois gasp, he realized what he had said.

"I am _not_ your _lord_!" Alois shouted and looked like he was ready to punch Sebastian. "I won't tolerate the same name as that small piece of shit you served before!"

Hearing his young master being insulted really angered the demon but he had to keep his tongue under control. Though Alois himself could do no harm to him, his servants sure could.

"Yes, Your Highness", Sebastian said quietly and watched as the boy's face softened a bit.

"Clean up the mess", Alois said and turned around but Sebastian had already taken care of the vase and put it to the table. "I have a special task for you."

Sebastian didn't like the sound that came out of the blonde's mouth and guessed he had to do something very unpleasant. Oh, how right he was.

"Go to the Phantomhive estate and bring me Ciel's ring", the order was loud and clear but Sebastian noticed his ears ringing, making it hard to hear. He had to go back to the mansion? He didn't want to see the bloody mess that there was. It wasn't actually the mess that scared him but the unknown truth that waited there. He didn't want to remember how he had slaughtered his master.

"Sebastian. Were you listening?" Alois' angry voice his Sebastian and he blinked twice.

"I'm sorry young master. You were saying…?"

"I don't trust you enough to let you leave alone. Claude is coming with you and I can assure you that if you twist even one hair from his head, I'm going to punish you in a way that will make Devil himself shiver from fear", the blue eyes looked very serious but Sebastian doubted the small boy even knew how to make demon suffer. On the other hand, Hannah was probably more than happy to tell him. And that bitch sure knew a trick or two.

"I promise I won't hurt Claude", Sebastian vowed and kneeled in front of Alois. The boy clearly didn't believe in him but it didn't matter to the Raven. He trusted Alois just as much.

"You ready to go?" a familiar deep voice came from the door and Sebastian felt his chest tighten. He swallowed the suffocating lump from his throat and turned towards Claude with a plain face.

"Whenever you are", the cold voice seemed to startle Claude a bit and Sebastian felt a faint smile crawl to his face. So he was making Claude feel unpleasant. Good. "I believe you have everything we need?"

"Yes."

"Make sure you bring me that ring", Alois said and walked past the two demons. Sebastian noticed how the blonde faintly touched Claude's hand when he passed him. Was Claude doing him too? Just how many partners did this demon have? Did the triplets make out with him too? Sebastian was so angry he could have exploded but managed to keep his face under control. He walked outside the mansion and started to run towards his former home before Claude could react. The demon was fast and reached Sebastian quickly but neither one of them said a word.

The way to his mansion seemed to be longer than before and his movements seemed to slow down. Sebastian tried to force his legs forward but noticed he was leaving behind. Claude didn't seem to care and just continued his way. Sebastian could've easily stopped and run away, disappearing from the demon's life for all eternity and the demon wouldn't possibly notice a thing. Even if the possibility was really tempting, he couldn't seem to do it. Although it was very difficult to deal the situation between him and Claude and obey Alois, the demon's presence still made him feel safe. Sebastian hated to admit the fact but he didn't want to leave Claude, even if it meant a thousand years of pain.

When they reached the estate, Sebastian could immediately feel an evil presence around the mansion. The air felt chilly and thick and it smelled like dried blood. He could tell apart every smell he felt and closed his eyes, thinking about the last time he had seen everybody's smiling faces. It was very difficult to think that they were all gone. They walked through the burnt trees and messed up plantings. The memories seemed to flush over Sebastian like a wave and he slowed down a bit. It was like just yesterday he had scolded Finnian for destroying the garden and disciplined Pluto for burning everything. Now it all seemed pointless and stupid. There was no need to get angry about such a trivial things.

Sebastian stopped his steps when he saw a big bond of dried blood on the stairs that led to the main door. He could clearly see a bit of silver fur and smelled Finnians blood. The lump on his throat seemed to get bigger and it was hard to swallow it down.

"Are you alright?" Claude asked quietly and tried to touch Sebastian's shoulder but the demon avoided the touch.

"Just how weak do you think I am?" Sebastian said and walked inside the mansion, hating how small his voice sounded. Claude sighted and followed the red eyed demon with a cautious stare. Something was definitely out of place in him.

Sebastian tried to ignore the increased smell of blood as he walked through the corridors. He could almost see the servant's bodies lying on the ground with lifeless eyes. Had it really been him who had done all of this? Why couldn't he remember! He tried to suffocate the thoughts by focusing on finding that ring but it was very difficult when everything he could see was blood and messed up rooms. When they reached Ciel's bedroom, Claude suddenly stopped Sebastian.

"I think you should let me do this. You can explore somewhere else", the look on Claude's face was serious but it didn't matter anything to Sebastian.

"I'm not that weak", Sebastian said and slapped off the hand that was slowly approaching him. "You really do underestimate me."

"I'm not-"

"And don't act like you care about me. It's annoying", Sebastian grabbed the doorknob but Claude pulled his hand away.

"I already told you, I care about you", the voice was gentle and serious but it seemed to only annoy the other demon more.

"Stop the crap."

"I'm not playing with you", Claude said and Sebastian snorted.

"Not playing with me? I think that is the only thing you do"

"That's not true!"

"Like I could believe that"

"I know it seems like that but really it's-"

"I don't want to hear about it"

"Sebastian-"

"Shut up, Claude!" Sebastian pushed the older demon away and breathed heavily. "Just, shut up!"

"I won't."

"We have a job to do, remember? Obeying your master is the first-"

"Sebastian!" Claude grabbed the younger demon's shoulders and pressed him hardly against the wall. "Listen to me. It's not what you think"

"And what do I think exactly? Like you know anyway"

"I know. Believe me, I know. You think I haven't seen your gaze past these years? You think I haven't noticed how you react when I touch you? I'm not that dumb, you know", the look on Claude's face was sincere and made Sebastian believe everything the demon was saying, whether he wanted to or not. "You think I'm playing with you, but that's not true. My feelings may not be exactly the same as yours, but believe me, I do have very serious feelings towards you"

"Didn't seem like that this morning when you said I would be the last person on Earth you wanted to be with", Sebastian said quietly, not bearing to look the demon in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I said that. I panicked"

"Like you could panic", Sebastian smiled slightly and leaned a bit closer to the man.

"I do panic. Even now. Having you so close is messing up my mind, I don't know what to think. My heart is beating so fast I fear it might jump out of my chest." Claude grabbed Sebastian's hand and placed it over his heart. Sebastian could feel the rapid bounding and felt his own heart synchronizing with it. Claude leaned closer to Sebastian, pressing their foreheads together. Sebastian could have easily pushed Claude away but wanted to feel the warmth a bit longer.

They stood there, silently and just listened the other's rapid heartbeats and breathing. Sebastian felt the calmness take over his body and he almost forgot where he was. There were just him and Claude, whose smell made him shiver a bit and he knew that Claude was feeling the same way about him. Moments like this really confirmed the feeling Claude may have felt. Moments like this were the ones he didn't want to feel for they messed up his own thoughts more. Even if they were the most pleasant moments he ever had, they brought more pain than anything else too.

"Claude", Sebastian whispered and gently pushed the demon away. "Let's continue our job."

"We could always lie to Alois we never found the ring", Claude whispered and Sebastian chuckled.

"I can't lie", he smiled gently to the demon and turned the doorknob before Claude could stop him. When he opened the door, he hoped for all his heart he hadn't. The whole room was covered in blood, his and Ciel's, and the room was practically turned upside down. What hit him the most was the strong smell of dried blood along with something unpleasant that Sebastian couldn't figure out. He was sure, that if Claude wasn't with him, he would have collapsed right away.

"Let's go", Sebastian said and walked to the room, trying to act like it didn't affect him at all.

"You don't have to do this", Claude said and followed the butler but he didn't answer. Claude sighted and started to explore the mess, his eyes occasionally drifting to the clearly shaken demon.

Sebastian started to explore the mess as quickly as he could. He turned around every little piece of wood and glass he found but didn't find what he was looking for. Claude wasn't finding anything either which of Sebastian was a bit glad. It would be very humiliating if Claude found something so important to his master before him.

Then something hit Sebastian's eyes. There was something sparkling under a fallen closet, something so tiny he wasn't even sure he first saw it. He walked closer and pushed his hand to a small hole. The butler looked for the sparkling thing and soon his hand touched something solid. Slowly he pulled it a way, and when he saw what it was, he nearly dropped it. It was indeed a big blue ring, still attached to his master's thumb. Sebastian felt a wave of nausea flushing over him and took a few steps back, staring the cold finger with untrusting eyes.

"Sebastian?" Claude had noticed his lack of movement and looked at the other butler. When he saw what the other was holding, his face paled and he looked disgusted. "Is that…?"

"Yes", Sebastian's voice was slow and quiet. "It's my master's finger."

"Are you okay?" Claude asked when he noticed the younger demon shivering slightly. Sebastian shook his head and placed a small smile to his lips.

"I'm fine."

Claude didn't believe Sebastian's words, the demon clearly wasn't fine but didn't seem to want to talk about the situation right now, so Claude let him be for now.

"Just so you know, I'm here for you. If you need anything, you can just as-"

"Claude, we talked about this. Don't-"

"Don't speak over me!" Claude said firmly and pushed Sebastian against the wall. "If I say I'm here for you, I mean it. You have to start to believe in me more."

"If you want gain my trust, stop hiding things for me", Sebastian said with cold voice and stared at the older demon with angry and disappointed eyes.

"What do you mean?" Claude was clearly dumbfounded and it made Sebastian leave out a small laugh.

"Like you wouldn't know."

"Tell me, I really don't know what you are talking about."

"How come I didn't know you have a wife", Sebastian blurted out the words before he could stop them. He had meant to brush the thing off and avoid the situation but his mouth let out the words he needed answer for. Claude stared at Sebastian a long time, not saying a word and eventually Sebastian averted his eyes, the pain in his heart growing with every beat. Why wasn't Claude saying anything? He could at least admit it or something and let Sebastian forget about him. What Claude then did certainly was unexpected.

Before Sebastian could understand the situation, Claude had stolen his lips and was pressing him roughly against the wall, trying to push his tongue past the firmly closed lips. Sebastian let out protesting sounds and tried to push the demon away but he didn't budge. When Sebastian was going to tell Claude to stop, his words were cut off with a wet intruder that made his legs go jelly.

"Ouch!" Claude let out a bit surprised sound when Sebastian bit his lip. They both breathed heavily and Sebastian was looking at the spider with hateful eyes. How dared he! Trying to brush off the whole thing with a kiss? Just how much an imbecile was this demon!

Clade seemed to clear his thoughts in an instant and was already trying to press their lips together again. This time Sebastian bumped their heads together that caused the older demon to stagger a bit. Sebastian kicked the unsteady leg and Claude fell to the floor, his eyes still strongly glued to his.

"What an earth are you doing?" Sebastian loomed threateningly over Claude and looked like he was ready to punch the demon. "How dare you-"

Sebastian's words were cut off by a strong hand that pressed him again against the wall. Claude had moved so fast Sebastian hadn't seen anything. The pressure over his mouth was so strong a normal man's chin would have cracked and it made it had for Sebastian to squirm free.

"I want you Sebastian", Claude said with a hollow voice and Sebastian stilled. It wasn't the words that hit him but the way the other demon spoke. He didn't sound like himself at all which worried Sebastian even more. Was this again one of his nightmares and he just hadn't figured it out? Claude brushed his nose alongside Sebastian's neck and the other shivered.

"Quit it", Sebastian said with a muffled voice. As much as he hated this situation, his body was still giving in for the pleasure the touches gave him. Sebastian knew he would definitely hate himself later on but for some reason let his body take over the pleasure and archer more for the touch.

Claude kept nipping Sebastian's neck and gently rolled his hands up and down his body, occasionally brushing over a perked little nub. Sebastian let out soft moans and closed his eyes, feeling the warmness of the slender fingers. Claude gently pushed Sebastian towards the wall and pushed his leg between Sebastian's. A loud yelp escaped the Ravens lips when his member was gently pressed.

"Feeling that good?" Claude smiled and pressed his hand to the hardening member. Sebastian couldn't answer, only arched to the touch. It was like all thoughts about Hannah and other persons escaped his mind and he could only think about Claude. If the Spider was doing this to him in his own will, it must have meant they possessed at least partly the same feeling, right.

Claude gently bit Sebastian's ear and placed a heated kiss on his lips. Sebastian moaned and pressed his body against Claude's, moving his arms around his neck and bringing the demon closer. Their tongues battled, both of them trying to be the dominating one, but eventually Claude won and bent Sebastian's back downwards, creating more room for the kiss.

"Oh, Sebas-chan! Are you having fun without me?" a familiar voice came from the darkness and broke the heat they had felt. Sebastian pushed Claude behind him, like trying to protect something important to him.

"Grell", Sebastian said, his gaze angry and threatening. Whenever this guy was nearby, anything unpleasant could and would happen.

"Don't be so cold, honey. I just came to say hey", Grell said and with one smooth movement he was in front of them, pinning Sebastian between him and Claude. "Maybe I could join you?"

"In your dreams", Sebastian said and tried to lift his hand to grab the red collar. For his surprise he found that something or someone was pinning them in place, making it impossible to move. Sebastian looked back and saw Claude's cold eyes staring at him, the gold they usually possessed replaced with dark mist. Then it all hit him: Grell had been possessing Claude, but for how long.

"Now, let's have some fun."

End of chapter 4

**Damn it took me a long time to write this chapter. I had actually written half of it to my e-mail, I was writing it with my phone and thought I could sent it to myself so I could easily copy it to my computer but surprise, this e-mail had some kind of time lock or something and it deleted everything I had written during one hour. It's so annoying, because I know that what I wrote was extremely good, but I just can't remember what I wrote. So now, you just have to settle with this crappy ending of this chapter. I apologize and blame my e-mail. Technology is annoying!**

**Oh, and if you can tell me some better phrase that "speak over me", I would be glad. I couldn't find how to say it so I kind of translated it straight from Finnish, which usually isn't such a good idea. It just keeps bugging me and I want to know how it's supposed to be said. If I find out at some point, I will definitely correct it.**

**I have no Idea when my next update will be, the university is starting and might take a lot time but I want to keep writing this, who knows, maybe I'll have some time for myself :)**

**So, thank you for reading and I hope I can update soon!**

**Also, thanks for the reviews. There seems to be some interesting personalities out there : ) You guys (all of you) really make me happy. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grell pinned Sebastian's chin between his long fingers and looked deeply to the red orbs. Sebastian glared at him, his insides filling with hateful feelings.

"Get your filthy hands away from me!" he shouted at Grell and bit harshly to the gloved finger. Grell let out a surprised yelp and pulled his hand away.

"Oh, you wanna play a game?" he leaned forward and placed a small peck on Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian tried to push the shinigami away, but Claude was pinning him in place too hard.

"Claude, release me!"

What Sebastian could see from Claude's eyes reflected everything else but his own form. Claude's body was like a puppet that Grell could easily control. This situation surely was bad. He wouldn't be able to hurt Claude even if his life depended on it.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian asked from the shinigami. Grell smiled widely with a victorious look on his face.

"That's what you would like to know", he smiled and backed away for a second and took his motor saw out. He put it on, the loud grumble filling the whole room. For some reason the sound brought hazy pictures to his mind. He could feel pain in his heart and frowned. What was going on?

"Ring any bell?" Grell said and started to swing the saw around. At first Sebastian didn't catch what the shinigami was talking about but then a sudden rush of memories filled his mind. He closed his eyes, his breathing getting heavier as the memories came back.

_Sebastian was sitting in his Master's room, looking as the small boy paced around. _

_"__This is bad Sebastian. This is really bad," his master looked like he was losing his mind and Sebastian quickly guided him to sit beside him._

_"__We can figure something out", Sebastian assured and gently patted Ciel's back. The boy quickly smacked the hand away and looked deeply at Sebastian's eyes._

_"__Don't touch me."_

_They sat in silence, trying to figure out how to get away from their problem. Finally Ciel sighted and stood up._

_"__We have only one solution", he looked deeply to his butler's eyes and put on a sad smile. "I have to die."_

_"__Ciel no!" Sebastian jumped up from the chair, making it fall over and clank to the floor. He grabbed Ciel's hands and looked deeply to his eyes. Dying wasn't a solution. No, there had to be another way!_

_"__You know it as well as I do. As long as I live, we will never defeat Alois."_

_"__Ciel!"_

_"__Sebastian. This is an order. Kill me."_

_For once in his life, Sebastian felt utterly hopeless. He didn't want to kill Ciel. He didn't want to let their time together end like this. It had been only three years but he had already gotten so close to the boy it was hard to let go. Besides, giving up didn't suit his master. Still, that was the thing now happened._

_"__I can't do that", Sebastian said and felt a strong pain in his arm. He watched as the pentagram glowed, reminding him of their contract._

_"__I want to decide how I die. Dying by someone else's hand just doesn't suit me. I want it to be you", Ciel put his hand on Sebastian's cheek and looked deeply in Sebastian's sorrow filled eyes. "It has to be you."_

_There was no other way. He had to kill Ciel, it was his master's order and he had to obey. He bended down to one knee and placed his hand over his heart. Then he said the words that never should have felt this painful: "Yes, my Lord."_

_Sebastian helped Ciel to get on his finest clothes and they went to his bedroom. Ciel sat on the bed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Sebastian could see the determination on is eyes._

_"__Do it", the last words his master ever said to him. _

_Sebastian leaned closer and kissed gently his hand, his last good bye. He stood before his master and placed his hands to his head, one on each side. He wanted to do it quickly, making sure his master didn't feel any pain. He stood there for a long time, not doing anything and figuring out how it would be quickest._

_He took the final deep breath and twitched his hand._

_"__Sebas-chan!" Grell kicked the door open and attacked Sebastian before he could do anything. The blade hit his abdomen, creating a huge wound that immediately started to drip blood. _

_"__Grell", he said politely and left his master alone for a while. "You are always a pleasure to see."_

_"__Really?" Grell asked, his eyes sparkling before Sebastian's fist hit his face. Grell flew to the other side to the room, his head hitting loudly the wall. _

_Sebastian put his hand on his abdomen and felt the moisture spreading across his stomach. This didn't look too good. Luckily for him, Grell was an easy opponent._

_"__Why are you here?" Sebastian asked and Grell laughed. _

_"__To collect a soul", he smiled, revealing all his pointy teeth. "I'm guessing you know whose."_

_"__I won't let you", Sebastian said and attacked Grell. The shinigami easily dodged and started to swing his saw around, hitting Sebastian once in a while and making smaller wounds. When Sebastian got his feet in Grell's stomach and the shinigami flew out of the window, he could finally take a breath. He looked at his master who still sat on the bed, hadn't moved an inch. Sebastian quickly ran to him and shook the boy awake. They had to change their plan. _

_What greeted Sebastian was a limp body that collapsed right at the moment Sebastian touched him. Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked down, seeing a big bond of blood coming from his master's stomach. His blue eyes were lifeless and Sebastian quickly tried his pulse. None._

_"__No", he whispered and started to press his chest, trying to make the heart beat again. But it was no use, his master had already gone, his soul being captured by someone else. Sebastian felt all his power leave his body. He had failed to fulfill his master's order. He wasn't fit to be a butler anymore. He wasn't fit to be a demon. _

_Suddenly he was thrown across the room. He managed to stay on his feet but made a big bump to the wall._

_"__We are not done yet", Grell said and stated his attacks again. Sebastian halfheartedly dodged the punches and hit back but he felt nothing. Even when Grell sliced his abdomen again, hitting the same wound, he let out no voice. He knew he had given up, but it didn't matter. He had no master, no future. It was all gone now. It sure was for the best to just die away._

Sebastian stared at Grell with angry eyes. He hadn't realized it at the moment, but now it came to him. Ciel wouldn't have given up, never. And after seeing what Grell did to Claude, it all became clear. It was all Grell's fault.

"You", Sebastian said slowly, anger filling his mind and body. He pulled his hand away from Claude's grip and pushed the other demon away, attacking Grell with an enormous speed. Grell laughed and dodged his hits, making it look too easy. That made the demon even angrier and he sped up his hits and kicks, none of them hitting the shinigami.

"I didn't remember you were so weak", Grell said and swung his saw, making a little wound appear to Sebastian's cheek.

"I'm not weak. You are, for you had to control a small boy's mind so you could get him", Sebastian said, his fist finally finding the smiling mouth.

"Who said I was after Ciel?"

The words hit Sebastian and he kicked Grell hardly to the stomach. Shinigami's expression immediately dropped and he took a better grip of his saw.

"You'll regret that!" he yelled and swung the saw again. This time Sebastian dodged it easily and made it stuck deeply into the wall.

"Now you'll get what you deserve", Sebastian said and walked towards the shinigami, cracking his hand at the same time. He saw a victorious smile creeping to Grell's face and stopped.

"Got you."

Sebastian didn't have time to turn around before a blade sank to his shoulder. He watched as Claude's cold eyes stared directly to his as he twisted the blade, letting it make more damage.

"Claude", Sebastian hissed and took the blade out, only to notice that another one appeared to his side. He let out a muffled grunt and fell to the ground. He was losing blood at a quickening speed and noticed the black spots appearing to his eyes. Damn it!

Claude stood before Sebastian and pulled the saw out of the wall. He gave it to Grell who swung it happily over his head.

"Good bye Sebastian Michaelis!"

Sebastian heard the blade coming closer and hitting something. He let out a surprised yelp when he fell to the floor, feeling something heavy over him. The blade hadn't hit him. Why?

He slowly turned around and saw Claude sitting over him, the blade in his chest. His yellow eyes had finally come back to his own and he looked angrily at Grell.

"I success you leave before I kill you", he said, his voice deep and threatening. Grell seemed to realize he was alone against two strong demons and pulled his saw away before running away from the place.

"Are you okay?" Claude asked and pulled the blade away from Sebastian's side. He grunted but nodded, letting Claude help him up of the floor.

"What about you", Sebastian asked and just then he realized how big the wound was. He could almost see through the other demon. "Claude?"

The yellow eyed demon didn't answer and collapsed to the ground, his eyes closing and his breath slowing down.

"No", Sebastian squatted next to him and gently shook him. No. This couldn't be happening. No. No!

Sebastian couldn't find anything that suggested that the demon was alive and swallowed hard. He had to get Claude back to the mansion. Here wasn't safe.

He lifted Claude's lifeless body to his shoulders and started to walk towards the mansion. His own vision blurred but he kept going on, knowing that he was the only person who could help Claude right now. If he was to give up, they would both end up dead.

Slowly but steadily he started to get closer to his destination. When he entered the grounds, the other four demons were waiting for him and taking Claude away from him. The triplets took Claude somewhere and Hannah stood there, looking coldly at Sebastian.

"What happened?" there were no pause to let Sebastian explain before he was hit to the ground. He didn't fight back, he was too tired. Hannah kept hitting him but when she saw what state the other demon was in, she suddenly stopped and kneeled besides the raven demon.

At this point Sebastian had already lost his consciousness and Hannah sighted. This so was not like her but he felt the urge to help this lowlife. After all, he was the only thing Claude truly wanted. And if saving Sebastian made Claude happy, she was going to do just that.

Slowly he lifted Sebastian from the ground and took him inside, patching up his wounds while tears kept falling from her eyes. This was her decision and there was no way out of it. She had to do what was right.

_Sebastian ran through the mansion. All he could saw was death. Dead Ciel, dead Finny, Dead Bard. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out. The doors however seemed to get further and further away the closer he got. He pointed out his hand and tried to grab the handle when he was soon pushed to the ground._

_"__Hello Sebas-chan", Grell said and sat over him. "I missed you honey."_

_The shinigami started to grind his hips against Sebastian's and the demon could feel a large bulge hitting his own. Sebastian tried to push the other man away but found his hands being tied down to the ground. The robes were so tight it made Sebastian's hands go numb. _

_"__I have always wanted to do this", Grell said and opened Sebastian's shirt, kissing the exposing skin. Sebastian let out a whimper and bucked his hips up when Grell took his nipple between his lips._

_"__You like that?" Grell said and started to lick his way down, making Sebastian gasp and moan out of his control. It felt so good and so wrong at the same time, it was hard to think._

_When Grell's hands touched his manhood through the clothing, Sebastian moaned loudly and surrendered to the pleasure. This was wrong. He was moaning for the touch of his enemy. A man he hated touched him, and he liked it._

_Grell took his own huge member out and started to grind their hips together. Grell let out soft moans and kissed Sebastian deeply. Sebastian found himself answering to the kiss heatedly, wanting to feel more of this pleasurable feeling._

_"__What is happening here?" a familiar voice came from the darkness and Sebastian heard steps coming closer. He didn't care about it and kept kissing Grell with all his might. Soon the red-haired shinigami was pulled away from him and he saw yellow, angry eyes staring at him. _

_Claude._

_And he sure didn't look happy._

_"__What were you doing?"_

_Sebastian tried to answer to the demon. He didn't mean to hurt him. He didn't mean to feel good. He didn't want it to feel good! There was only one man to him and it was Claude. He tried to speak but no words came out._

_"__Answer me!" Claude strongly hit Sebastian's cheek and climbed on top of him, putting his hand to the other demon's throat. "Sebastian! How dare you betray me?!"_

_The grip tightened and Sebastian noticed it was hard to breath. He tried to move his hands, tried to speak, tried to do anything to stop this from happening but he couldn't move an inch._

_"__I trusted you Sebastian. I was ready to give myself to you but you betrayed me", Claude said, his grip tightening with every word. "I will never be yours!"_

_Suddenly a mass of people came around Sebastian. Ciel was closest to him and stared at the suffering demon with a smile._

_"__You are a disgrace to all demons", he said and laughed._

_"__I always hated you", Finny said and stamped over Sebastian's stomach._

_"__I hate you! I hate you!" the group of people yelled at the same time and Sebastian could feel the pain in his heart. He was hated, not wanted by anyone. He was a joke._

Sebastian woke up with a gasp. He sat up, winching as the wound on his side protested the sudden movement. He looked down to his arms, barely seeing anything. Maybe this dream had been right. He truly was hated by everyone. There was no place for him.

No.

He had to stop these thoughts. It was just a dream, it couldn't hurt him. He had Claude. The other demon would never betray him. He would never leave him alone. He was sure of it.

Slowly he rose up from his bed and realized he had been bandaged up. Someone had treated his wounds but who? Was it Claude? Did it mean that he was safe?

A sudden relieved feeling flushed over him and he felt his ears starting to water. Claude was fine. There was nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be fine.

He felt happier than in a long time and walked to the mirror that hand on the furthest corner. He looked like crap, his eyes a bit swollen but happy what so ever. Some of the wounds had already healed and it made him smile. His powers were back, it wouldn't take long 'till he could take the bandages off. He was about to step out of the room when something caught his eyes.

He leaned closed to the mirror and looked directly to his throat. Choking marks? They were faint but definitely they were choking marks. He looked at his wrists and saw faint marks from being tied up. Oh shit. This was progressing way too fast. He decided to keep this from Claude for a while and see it anything worse happened. This wasn't serious yet, it could be fixed. Right?

A sudden urge to see Claude, to hear his assuring words came to him and he ran to Claude's room. He just needed to see the man, nothing more. Just one glance and it would be okay. Claude. Just one glance. When he saw Claude's room, he sped up his steps and finally ran to the door and swung it open. The room was empty. Didn't look like anyone had been on it for a while.

Sebastian started to search other rooms too but didn't find the demon anywhere. He started to panic. What if Claude wasn't okay? What if he had failed to bring him back?

Then he heard faint sounds coming from upstairs. He ran to Alois' bedroom and stopped behind the door. He leaned closer and heard whispering voices.

"You have to see him", a woman, supposedly Hannah, said quietly. Sebastian heard a loud sight coming and then just silence.

"He's worried about you", Hannah said strongly and again nothing was said back.

"Claude!"

A warm feeling spread across Sebastian and he sighed in relief. Claude was alive. He could hope nothing more. But the next sentence stopped his heart again.

"I don't want to see him anymore", his voice was raspy but clearly heard. Sebastian swallowed and leaned even closer.

"You have to."

"I don't have to do anything concerning him. He almost got me killed!"

"You know he saved you. Only that matters", Hannah said and Sebastian heard a loud thump when someone hit the wall.

"I WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT HIM!"

Sebastian took his ear away, his eyes blank and his mind empty. He could just stand there and stare to nothingness. He was just burden to the man he loved?

Without thinking he opened the door slowly and heard gasps coming from the room. Sebastian looked directly to Claude, ignoring Hannah completely. Claude stared at Sebastian with surprised eyes and blushed, turning his head away. Sebastian felt the painful sting in his heart and bowed.

"I'm sorry", his voice was low and quiet, full of misery and pain. He couldn't look at Claude. He didn't want to see the hate in his eyes and turned around, leaving the two demon behind him. He had no place to go. He was a failure. The only thing he could do, was disappear for good.

**Wow, it surely took me a long time to update, but finally I managed! Jei! I always forget how good it makes me to feel to write. I should do this more often :)**

**But yeah, the next chapter will be the last (maybe) because I have started a new story, again. I promise nor good or bad ending to this story because I haven't quite decided yet. Let's just see what my hands write.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
